Technical Field
The present invention relates to a key structure.
Related Art
Currently, a membrane switch is commonly used as keyboard switches in a bottom circuit structure of a keyboard in a computer. A common membrane switch structure includes three layers of insulation membranes, with every two insulation membranes being bonded by a waterproof glue. Therefore, two layers of waterproof glue need to be used to bind the three layers of insulation membranes.
However, limited by the thickness of the three layers of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) material, it is difficult to reduce the thickness of the membrane switch. Besides, because the membrane switch requires two bonding processes using a waterproof glue, the yield of products cannot be improved easily. In addition, if the size of the opening in the middle layer of insulation membrane needs to be changed, a new mold needs to be opened for the middle layer of insulation membrane, making it difficult to reduce production costs.